Catland
Catland is a fan made character for the series Axis powers Hetalia. He represents the Micronation, The Kingdom of Catland.He loves Cats a lot and enjoys being around Cats.He hopes to be recognize by a country one day Appearance Catland first appears with Coral sea islands when Sealand and the other micronations our trying to get other countries to notice them. He has Black hair,Brown eyes, And is small and young. He loves Cats and talks about them a lot.He usually wears Winter cameo shirts and pants to represent the Catland coast guard, When not in winter uniform he wears a brown and blue uniform with a blue Catland sash saying "Catland" Personality and interests Catland has a nice Personality but barley smiles, He grins a lot though. Catland is usually made fun of for supporting LGBT rights. Catland is very nice. Catland is very interested in Cats, He is usually seen petting or with Cats. Catland is chatty and will talk a lot. Catland enjoys reading a lot as well. Relationships Greece Greece attempts to ignore Catland but they both share a love with Cats. They usually sit around with cats looking at the clouds at talking about Cats. They chat a lot to. But Greece still denies to recognize Catland. Coral sea islands Catland and coral sea islands our good friends because they both support LGBT rights. They chat together about how they wish the world will accept people for what they our. Sealand Catland thinks of Sealand as famous, Catland is with sealand when all the micronations meet Molassia Catland thinks of Molassia as famous as well. They all see each other when all the micronations meet. America Catland thinks of America as a big brother since Catland declared independence from them. Catland all ways listens to America even knew he does not listen to Catland. Germany Catlands second language is German, Catland thinks of Germany as a hero and asks Germany tons of questions as well.And Germany helps Catland learn more German. Israel Catland hates Israel becouse all the stuff she does to Palestine. Palestine Catland likes Palestine a lot, He proudly calls himself pro Palestine in the Palestine-Israel war,They both talk a lot. One time when Catland went to see Palestine they had to hide in a bunker when Israel bombed Palestine, Catland comforting him by saying "Israel might have Money,Allies, Weapons and missiles, But you have allah on your side, And you always will." Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey papa could i have some ice tea? Hey hey mama hey hey mama! I can't forget the taste of the lettuce and tomato sandwich i ate before! Draw a circle thats the world! (x3) I'm Catland Draw a circle there's the Earth! Looking closely that's the Earth! Could it be the earth? I'm Catland! Ah, a fabulous world! That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush Let's have toast with our boots Hetalia! Quotes *"I love Cats!" *"Why cant the world just accept people for what they our?" *"That cloud looks like a cat!" *"Israel might have Money,Allies, Weapons and missiles, But you have allah on your side, And you always will." Trivia *Catland's full name is The Kingdom Of Catland *Catland's birthday is when he declared independence on June 3rd 2014 * Catland is a micronation * Catlands human name is yet to be discovered CL - Copy (2).PNG|Catland CL.png|Catland with sash CL - Copy.PNG|Catland without sash Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:North America Category:Catland Category:North america Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Micronation